Roses and More
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: TxK I have no idea what to say, so.............yeah.............the title kinda gives it away
1. Default Chapter

Hello there peoples!  
  
Here's another ficcy by me (don't worry I'm not abandoning my other stories).  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade things would be different (starts waving a banner that says Tyka 4 eva) ^_^;;;;;;;;;; I bet you'd never guess what would be different.  
  
Any writing that's written between these: // // are people's thoughts. You don't really need me to tell you, it's not very hard to work out yourself, but I thought I'd let you know anyway ^_^ aren't I kind!  
  
{Chapter 1/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson moaned and pressed down against the warm body beneath him that he was currently engaged in a tongue war with.  
  
The person beneath him was definitely not rolling over and letting him win, and even though he was physically on top, he definitely wasn't victorious.  
  
He had to say it was very enjoyable.  
  
He suddenly pulled back a little and moved down to the other person's neck and started to hungrily attack it.  
  
The person beneath him emitted a rather peculiar noise which sounded like a cross between a strangled sort of gasp and a purr.  
  
After a few minutes his head was gently, but firmly pulled back up for another kiss.  
  
After a while the need for air became too great and he had to pull away.  
  
He gazed down at a pair of glazed crimson eyes stared back up at him, 'Tyson..........'  
  
'Kai.'  
  
'Tyson, I-'  
  
'TYSON!!!! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP ALREAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson sat up in his bed.  
  
Kenny glared at him, 'Tyson, you're late! You only have 10 minutes to get dressed and have breakfast!'  
  
'Breakfast?.......................Quick Chief! Get out so I can get dressed!' Tyson jumped out of bed and pushed a peeved looking Kenny out the hotel rooms door, 'Breakfast here I come!' He grinned and shut the door in Kenny's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't until a lot later, when he was lying on his bed after a long morning of training, that Tyson remembered his dream.  
  
He sighed and stared up at the ceiling //Kai..........Why him?//  
  
He suddenly felt very lonely.  
  
Last week Max and Rei had started going out, and they were off somewhere on their own. Kenny was quite content fiddling around, fixing their Beyblades, and besides, he had Dizzy to keep him company. And Kai........Kai was probably perfectly happy being by himself training. The fact that Kai still preferred being by himself annoyed Tyson to no end.  
  
Tyson sighed as he thought of Kai some more.  
  
//He's so close yet so far away.//  
  
The fact that he had a thing for Kai was a big enough problem, and the dreams he kept having only made things worse.  
  
He couldn't help but blush as he thought about it.  
  
//Rei and Max are so lucky that they both feel the same way about each other,// he thought miserably.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
'OUCH!!!'  
  
Tyson jumped in surprise, because he had rolled over onto something.  
  
Tyson blinked when he realized what it was.  
  
// A rose? //  
  
On closer inspection he found a card next to it.  
  
It said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I wanted you to know,  
  
That I really like you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson blushed.  
  
Someone LIKED HIM?  
  
He looked around the room for some evidence of who it could have been.  
  
Nothing.  
  
//It couldn't have been Rei or Max.  
  
Kenny? .............Probably not, the only thing Kenny liked was his laptop.  
  
Kai?// Tyson couldn't believe he even thought that. //Kai wouldn't do that.//  
  
Though he did feel disappointed as he thought about it not being Kai.  
  
He quickly brushed the thought aside, thinking he was being stupid.  
  
//It has to have been someone else. But they had to have sent it through one of the others, because how would they have gotten it into my room?//  
  
Tyson was stumped.  
  
He looked at the rose in his hand.  
  
//It's really pretty...........but WHO sent it??? //  
  
He got out of bed.  
  
He was determined to find out who it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting up, Tyson decided to find Kenny and ask him what he thought.  
  
//He'll be able to figure out who it was.//  
  
'Hey Kenny!' said Tyson as he walked into the room that Kenny was in.  
  
'Hi Tyson, What's up?'  
  
'Oh the usual, sleeping, eating, beyblading, roses and cards with romantic messages, you know.'  
  
Kenny: o.O  
  
'Tyson, did you just say "roses and cards with romantic messages"?'  
  
Tyson blushed.  
  
'Um.....yeah.'  
  
'Do you know who sent it?'  
  
'Actually, I was going to ask if you could help me figure that out.'  
  
'Sure I'll help, where is it?'  
  
Tyson handed the card and rose over to Kenny.  
  
Kenny inspected it for a minute.  
  
'I know the handwriting isn't Rei or Max's, but other than that I don't recognize it at all.'  
  
'Oh well, thanks anyway Kenny,' Tyson turned to leave.  
  
'Wait Tyson!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Just be careful, this might be someone's idea of a joke.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Well, it's possible.'  
  
'Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. See ya!'  
  
'Bye Tyson!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//So it's definitely not Max or Rei, but I already knew that. Could Kenny be right, could it just be a joke?//  
  
Tyson sat down to think......  
  
'OUCH!!!'  
  
Tyson jumped up from the chair he had just lowered himself onto.  
  
//Another rose.//  
  
This time the card said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny is smart,  
  
More than some folk,  
  
But rest assured,  
  
This isn't a joke.  
  
//How did they know what Kenny said? Are they some kind of stalker?// wondered Tyson.  
  
I know what you're thinking,  
  
I'm not a stalker,  
  
I happened to be there at the same time,  
  
You didn't notice 'cause you're such a loud talker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//How can they know what I was going to think? Whoever it is knows me really well, but who the HELL is it? It's driving me insane!!! //  
  
Tyson grabbed a piece of paper, and quickly wrote 'who are you?', and put it on the chair where he got the last rose.  
  
He then walked off to put his roses in a vase.  
  
He came back 10 minutes later.  
  
Much to his surprise, there was another card sitting on the chair.  
  
It read:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you knew who I was,  
  
You might find this strange,  
  
I can't tell you who I am,  
  
'Cause everything would change.  
  
You think you know me,  
  
But you really do not,  
  
I'm scared to tell you how I feel, to your face,  
  
So this is the only chance I've got.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson re-read the card.  
  
//WHO THE HELL IS IT? I NEED TO KNOW!!//  
  
Tyson sat for a few minutes, trying to calm down.  
  
Finally, he decided to see if Max and Rei could help him out.  
  
The first place he checked was Rei's room.  
  
When he got there he heard some noises which told him that Rei was there. He threw open the door and walked inside.  
  
'Hey Rei I..............'  
  
Tyson was suddenly confronted with the importance of knocking before going into a room when two of your teammates are an item.  
  
He blushed.  
  
As soon as Max realized Tyson was there he yelped and quickly pushed Rei away from him, causing him to fall off the bed.  
  
Rei sat up, rubbing his head, and looking confused at Max's sudden rejection. When he looked at what Max was, which was Tyson, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Rei looked annoyed.  
  
Rei was annoyed.  
  
Rei decided to express his annoyance verbally.  
  
'TYSON!!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!!'  
  
Max just sat there blushing, because Tyson had caught them in a compromising position.  
  
Tyson winced at Rei's outburst, 'I'M SO SORRY!! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!!' he paused, 'but you should really lock the door when your doing things like that.'  
  
'Fine,' sulked Rei, still disappointed that Tyson had interrupted.  
  
'Um, what did you want Tyson?' asked Max, trying to make the others forget about what happened.  
  
'Huh? OH! I wanted to ask if you could help me figure out who sent me these!'  
  
He thrust the cards into Rei's hands. Rei read them, and smirked, 'Looks like someone's got a secret admirer!'  
  
Max leaned over Rei's shoulder and read them too, 'Wow! Go Tyson!'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Look, I just want your help, I don't need the comments, ok?'  
  
'Whatever Tyson,' Max looked back down at the card and his eyes misted over and went starry, 'Isn't it romantic Rei!'  
  
'Sure is, pity I never thought of it.'  
  
Max blushed, 'Nah, you don't have to do that for me Rei.'  
  
Ray smirked, 'Who said it would be for you?'  
  
Max pouted and turned away from Rei, 'Fine, Tyson, I'm going go with you and help you find this poet!' He gave Rei a meaningful look, 'Because I'm obviously not doing _anything_ this afternoon.'  
  
Rei quickly grabbed Max and pulled him into a hug, 'I'm sorry Max! Please don't go!'  
  
Max smiled, 'Ok, I won't!'  
  
-_-;; 'Great,' said Tyson, 'Before you two decide to get back to what you were doing when I arrived, is there anything you know that might help me find out who is sending these roses?'  
  
Max and Rei's attention snapped back to Tyson.  
  
'_Roses_? You never said anything about roses Tyson,' said Max grinning.  
  
Tyson flushed, 'Um.........I mean cards!'  
  
'No, you definitely said roses,' agreed Rei.  
  
'You're just agreeing with each other because you're going out!'  
  
'Am not!'  
  
'ARE TOO!'  
  
'AM NOT!'  
  
'ARE TOO!!'  
  
'AM NOT!!'  
  
'FINE! You're not! And each card came with a rose, are you happy now?'  
  
'...........'  
  
'...........'  
  
'.............'  
  
Max suddenly giggled, grabbed Tyson's arm and jumped up and down, 'How cute! Roses! As soon as you find out who it is you have to tell me Tyson!'  
  
Tyson blushed slightly at Max's outburst, 'Well, I'm not even close to finding out. I already asked Kenny, and all he told me was that he didn't recognize the handwriting, and that it might be a joke!'  
  
"It wouldn't be a joke,' said Max, 'I might have believed that it was a joke if you only got cards, but if your getting roses as well, then it's a bit more serious. Did you tell Kenny about the roses?'  
  
'No, I didn't.'  
  
Rei looked at the card again.  
  
'I didn't think to check the handwriting before, but now I look at it, it seems very familiar. I've definitely seen it somewhere before.'  
  
'Thanks a lot you guys, you've been a big help! I think I'll go now, so you can get back to what you were doing......'  
  
'Shut up Tyson,' glared Rei as Max turned red again.  
  
Tyson walked out and started to shut the door, just before he did, he stuck his head in, smiled and said, 'Don't forget to lock the door!'  
  
Max threw a pillow at him, but Tyson was gone, the pillow hit the door, and fell to the ground.  
  
Rei walked over and picked it up.  
  
He locked the door and walked back over to Max, 'Just because he can be annoying, doesn't mean I can't follow his advice. Now.............where were we?'  
  
Max grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (authoress goes and sits in a corner and sulks)  
  
{Chapter 2/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson left Max and Rei to their own devices, and started to wander around thinking about what he should do next.  
  
// KAI!! I'll ask Kai, if anyone can figure out who it is, he could, he's good at figuring stuff out! And besides, it's good excuse for me to talk to him// Tyson blushed as part of his dreams flashed through his mind, he DEFINITELY wouldn't mind having to talk to Kai.  
  
Tyson started searching for Kai, but to his dismay, he couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
He searched for over 40 minutes, but there was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
Thoroughly disheartened and annoyed Tyson decided to go back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he walked into the room, Tyson was shocked to see someone's shadow.  
  
Quickly he looked around to see who was in his room.  
  
Whoever it was, realized that they had been caught, and before Tyson could get a good look at them, they dropped something on his bed, jumped out the window, and went down the fire escape.  
  
'HEY!!' yelled Tyson.  
  
He quickly grabbed what had been left on his bed (it was another rose and card) and followed the mysterious person.  
  
He bolted down the stairs trying to catch up to them, but they were too fast.  
  
He kept of trying to chase them anyway.  
  
With no idea where he was being lead, Tyson kept of running down the street.  
  
He still couldn't make out any physical characteristics of the person, and he wasn't quite sure how he was able to tell where they went. It felt like something was drawing him in the right direction.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how long he had been running for, but he was finally lead to a park.  
  
Unfortunately as soon as he arrived there, he lost all traces of his target.  
  
Sighing, he flopped onto the grass next to a bench, exhausted.  
  
After a few minutes, he realized that he hadn't read the latest card yet.  
  
Looked at it, and it said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know me,  
  
And I know you,  
  
If you ever realized who I was,  
  
I don't know what I would do.  
  
To you,  
  
I may seem strong,  
  
I may seem tough,  
  
But underneath it all, you'll only find fluff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson closed his eyes and smiled, even though he didn't know who the sender was, he couldn't help but feel that he did already know them.  
  
He felt a shadow pass over him, and for some strange reason a warm feeling followed it. He then felt another feeling but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
After a few more seconds of lying there with his eyes shut, he realized that the feeling was the type you got when someone was near you, and watching you.  
  
In a flash had Tyson sat up and opened his eyes, but it was too late.  
  
They had gone, and they had left another rose and card on the bench next to him.  
  
Tyson cursed himself for being so unobservant.  
  
'THEY WERE RIGHT BLOODY NEXT TO ME!!' he yelled, even though there was nobody there to hear him.  
  
Sighing he picked up the card.  
  
//Doesn't matter, I actually like getting these things.//  
  
This time the card said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was close,  
  
But not close enough,  
  
I'll have to be more careful,  
  
Getting away from you was tough,  
  
However,  
  
You should be too,  
  
While you were asleep in a park like that,  
  
Anyone could have snuck up and hurt you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After reading the card again, Tyson realized that it had started to get dark, so he started to head back to the hotel.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how he managed to get back, because he hadn't paid much attention to where he was going when he was running.  
  
As he walked into the foyer, he bumped into Mr. Dickinson.  
  
'Good evening Tyson, have you had a good day?'  
  
Tyson smiled at him, 'Sort of, I've been a bit busy.'  
  
'Doing what?'  
  
'Well, this morning I found this card, and I've been getting more all day.'  
  
'A secret admirer? Do you have any idea who it is?'  
  
'None whatsoever. I asked Kenny, but he said that it might be a joke, and then I asked Max and Ray, but they said that they didn't think it was a joke!'  
  
'Have you asked Kai?'  
  
'Kai.......I wanted to ask him, but I haven't been able to find him anywhere!'  
  
'I see.....'  
  
'Do you have any idea who it might be?'  
  
'Maybe.........................But I really shouldn't say. Maybe if you sit and think about it for awhile, you might be able to work it out for yourself.'  
  
'But............'  
  
'I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't tell you.'  
  
'Oh, ok. I better get going, it's getting late.'  
  
'Alright, good night.  
  
'You too.'  
  
'Oh, and Tyson?'  
  
'Yes Mr. Dickinson?'  
  
'If you find Kai, tell him not to be so secretive about his feelings in the future.'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Don't worry, just tell him that for me, I know he'll understand what I'm talking about.'  
  
'Um......sure thing.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still a bit put off that he hadn't gotten any closer to finding out who it was, Tyson trudged back up to his room.  
  
He was so lost in though, that he didn't notice Kai walk past him in the hallway, or the concerned look Kai gave him as he went by without noticing his presence.  
  
Tyson walked into his room and flopped dejectedly onto his bed.  
  
He groaned as he realized that he was lying on another card and rose.  
  
He pulled them out from under him, and looked sadly upon the rose that had just been squashed.  
  
This time the card said:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time for bed,  
  
It's getting late,  
  
You need your rest,  
  
And your dreams await.  
  
Go to sleep,  
  
And worry not,  
  
Tomorrow's another day,  
  
Let all your troubles be forgot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately for Tyson, even though the message was pleasant, he wasn't tired and he couldn't stop wondering who the sender was.  
  
// Everyone I asked had different thoughts on the matter, but I haven't really come up with any for myself. What I need to do is go through the cards, and see what clues I can get from them.//  
  
Tyson picked up the first card he got.  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, I wanted you to know, that I really like you! Kenny is smart, More than some folk, But rest assured, This isn't a joke. I know what your thinking, I'm not a stalker, I happened to be there at the same time, You didn't notice 'cause your such a loud talker.  
  
//Okay, they have to be somebody really close to the team, especially if they were in the same room as Kenny and I, maybe I should ask Kenny to see if he saw anyone.//  
  
If you knew who I was, You might find this strange, I can't tell you who I am, 'Cause everything would change. You think you know me, But you really do not, I'm scared to tell you how I feel, to your face, So this is the only chance I've got.  
  
You know me, And I know you, If you ever realized who I was, I don't know what I would do. To you, I may seem strong, I may seem tough, But underneath it all, you'll only find fluff.  
  
//Who's someone I know well, but would have stuff about them that I don't have a clue about? Someone who is known to hide things and seems cold and distant....//  
  
That was close, but not close enough, I'll have to be more careful, Getting away from you was tough, However, you should be too, while you were asleep in a park like that, anyone could have snuck up and hurt you.  
  
Time for bed, It's getting late, you need your rest, and your dreams await. Go to sleep, and worry not, tomorrow's another day, let all your troubles be forgot.  
  
Tyson thought for a minute, //Hang on, I know someone who's cold and distant! I can't believe it was so obvious after I thought about it! WHY DIDN'T I JUST SIT DOWN AND READ THEM BEFORE! IT WOULD HAVE SAVED SO MUCH HASSLE! //  
  
He grabbed a pen and started writing, tomorrow he would confront them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, blah, blah, blah, (u know the routine)  
  
{Chapter 3/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson wrapped his arms tightly around Kai's waist and tried to roll the over so he was on top.  
  
Kai growled and resisted, using his body weight to try to stop Tyson from doing it again.  
  
Taking the hint Tyson instead busied himself with the task of getting Kai's shirt off without breaking their kiss.  
  
Giving the shirt a rough yank he managed to pull it up, over Kai's head, but unfortunately it got stuck.  
  
'Tfon! Get fhis fing off me!!' said Kai, his voice muffled by the shirt.  
  
More than happy to comply, Tyson flipped them over, straddling Kai's waist, and pulled it completely off.  
  
Tyson smirked down at the extremely disheveled looking boy beneath him, still holding his shirt, 'So........now that I have you where I want you, what should I do now?'  
  
Kai shrugged his shoulders slightly, 'I don't know. What do you want to do?'  
  
'I think we both have a good idea,' said Tyson, and flung Kai's shirt across the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson woke up the next morning feeling on top of the world.  
  
Smiling he yawned and sat up. Next to his bed there was another card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good morning sunshine,  
  
The day has begun,  
  
Time to get up,  
  
And have lots of fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//You're right, I think I will have lots of fun//  
  
Tyson got up, and got dressed, grabbing what he had written down the night before he ran out the door.  
  
He passed Max, Kenny and Rei in the hall.  
  
'Tyson! The hotels restaurant is the OTHER way!'  
  
'Sorry guys, I'm not eating today, I've got something more important to do!'  
  
Max/Kenny/Rei: =0  
  
'WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN EATING???!!'  
  
But Tyson was already out of earshot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Now where should I leave it?...' Tyson muttered as he walked around.  
  
After wandering around for a while until he found the bench he had lain next to the day before. Smiling he put the card down, 'Perfect.'  
  
With his smile turning into a smirk, and then a huge grin he walked away.  
  
A few minutes later someone walked over and picked up the card.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I wanted you to know,  
  
That I really like you too!  
  
Kenny is smart,  
  
More than some folk,  
  
But rest assured,  
  
I know this isn't a joke.  
  
You know what I'm thinking,  
  
And you're not a stalker,  
  
You happened to be there at the same time,  
  
I didn't notice 'cause I'm such a loud talker.  
  
I know who you are,  
  
And I don't find it strange,  
  
You can tell you who you are,  
  
'Cause everything would change. (that's not a bad thing)  
  
I think I know you,  
  
But I really do not,  
  
You're scared to tell me how you feel, to my face,  
  
But this isn't the only chance you've got.  
  
You know me,  
  
And I know you,  
  
If I ever realized who you were,  
  
You don't know what you would do. (well we're going to find out)  
  
To me,  
  
You may seem strong,  
  
You may seem tough,  
  
But underneath it all, I'll only find fluff.  
  
Yes that had been close,  
  
But it hadn't been close enough,  
  
You should have been more careful,  
  
I'm glad getting away from me was tough, (I'm no pushover you know ^_^)  
  
However,  
  
I should have been too,  
  
But I wasn't asleep,  
  
And I was lucky that it was only you.  
  
It was time for bed,  
  
It was getting late,  
  
I needed my rest,  
  
And my dreams did.  
  
But I couldn't go to sleep,  
  
Or worry not,  
  
Today's another day,  
  
And all my troubles can be forgot.  
  
Because they gone,  
  
The mystery is solved,  
  
I know it's you Kai,  
  
And now all this can be resolved.  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
Thanx for cheering me up,  
  
And I really like you too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai dropped the piece of paper.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson couldn't help it.  
  
He had to do it.  
  
He needed to do it.  
  
He giggled.  
  
He had been hiding in the bushes, waiting for Kai to come and find his message.  
  
At first Kai had looked more than a little shocked.  
  
//He probably thought I would never figure it out// This thought made Tyson more than a little smug.  
  
Anyway, after looking shocked, Kai had blushed.  
  
Tyson started to giggle manically, //HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S EMBARRASSED!!!//  
  
Tyson tried to calm himself down, //I can't go and talk to him if I'm going nuts, he'll do that thing where he looks at me like I'm a complete moron and then walk away.//  
  
After taking a deep breath and composing himself Tyson walked confidently over to where Kai was standing and re-reading the card.  
  
'Hello Kai.'  
  
Kai jumped, and Tyson smiled innocently at him, 'What are you reading.'  
  
Kai flushed, and then glared at him, 'What do you think?'  
  
'Looks to me like some sort of card,' Tyson pretended to look at the card as if he had never seen it before, 'It's very similar to the cards I've been receiving lately.'  
  
Kai pretended to look confused, 'What cards?'  
  
It was Tyson's turn to glare, 'You know exactly what cards!'  
  
'No I don't.'  
  
'You do so!'  
  
'And what makes you think that?'  
  
Tyson sighed, 'Look, you know exactly what cards I'm talking about, and I know exactly what that says,' he gestured to the card Kai was holding, 'So lets stop this and talk about what's going on.'  
  
Kai didn't say anything.  
  
'We NEED to talk about this, you can't just act like nothing's going on and hope it will go away.'  
  
'.........................'  
  
Tyson glared at him, 'KAI! Are you aware how childish your acting? Say SOMETHING!'  
  
'What is there to say?'  
  
Tyson blinked, he hadn't been expecting that, 'um.........I don't know.'  
  
Kai glared at him, 'You expect me to say something when you don't know what to say yourself???'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;;;;;;;; 'Maybe.....'  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'.......................Look it was a mistake, okay. I felt bad because you seemed so sad, and you were moping around. It was just a stupid crush, and you should just forget about this whole thing.'  
  
Tyson threw his hands into the air, 'EXCUSE ME? You want me to forget about it? How can you say that? Those cards, they were probably the kindest things I can ever remember you saying to me! And you want me to FORGET that?'  
  
Kai looked at the ground and didn't say anything.  
  
Tyson was waving his hands around in exasperation, 'I just don't get you! You can be so nice, so gentle, I know it doesn't happen often, but I've seen it! Yet you can also be so cold, and so distant!' Tyson suddenly grabbed Kai by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards himself so they were standing nose to nose. They stared into each others eyes. 'Don't lie to me,' said Tyson whispered, 'If the things you wrote really weren't true, or your feelings aren't what you thought they were, then say it right now, and I promise that we can both forget this whole thing, I'll never mention it again. I promise.'  
  
They both gazed into each others eyes. Kai opened his mouth slightly, as if he were going to say something, but didn't.  
  
//He's so close// thought Tyson. //So close that I wouldn't even have to lean in to be able to kiss him.// After that last thought, Tyson blinked rapidly and blushed.  
  
This brought Kai back to reality. He blushed slightly as well, and quickly lifted his hands up to Tyson's chest and pushed him away. Much to Tyson's disappointment.  
  
As Kai pushed Tyson away, he knocked Tyson's jacket pocket and all Tyson's cards fell out.  
  
Kai looked down at the cards scattered on the ground, 'Sorry,' hey quickly bent down and started picking them up.  
  
Tyson looked down at Kai confused, //He just pushed me away, and now he's picking up my cards for me? If he didn't like me, then why would he do that?// He noticed a card at his feet that Kai hadn't picked up yet, slowly, he bent down and retrieved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know me,  
  
And I know you,  
  
If you ever realized who I was,  
  
I don't know what I would do.  
  
To you,  
  
I may seem strong,  
  
I may seem tough,  
  
But underneath it all, you'll only find fluff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson blinked. //He knew when he wrote this that he would probably react badly if I found out it was him............// Tyson suddenly remembered part of the conversation he had had with Mr. Dickinson the day before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Do you have any idea who it might be?'  
  
'Maybe.........................But I really shouldn't say. Maybe if you sit  
and think about it for awhile, you might be able to work it out for  
yourself.'  
  
'But............'  
  
'I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't tell you.'  
  
'Oh, ok. I better get going, it's getting late.'  
  
'Alright, good night.  
  
'You too.'  
  
'Oh, and Tyson?'  
  
'Yes Mr. Dickinson?'  
  
'If you find Kai, tell him not to be so secretive about his feelings in the  
future.'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'Don't worry, just tell him that for me, I know he'll understand what I'm  
talking about.'  
  
'Um......sure thing.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's eyes widened, //He knew it was Kai! Why didn't he tell me?// Tyson smiled and looked at Kai who had gathered all the cards and was now standing up, //Well, Mr. Dickinson DID ask me to give him the message, so I better do it, hadn't I?//  
  
Kai gave the cards back to Tyson.  
  
'Thanks,' Kai nodded and turned to leave, 'Hey Kai!'  
  
Kai sighed and turned back, 'What now?'  
  
'Mr. Dickinson asked me to tell you something.'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'He said to tell you not to be so secretive about your feelings in the future.'  
  
Kai looked very strained, '......................Did ........ He?'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'He sure did, but I have no idea what he meant by that.'  
  
Kai gave him a venomous look, 'I'm sure you don't,' Kai turned around and started to walk away quickly.  
  
'Bye Kai!!!' said Tyson cheerfully.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
When he was sure Kai had gone, Tyson's cheery disposition went away, and he threw himself onto the ground and glared up at the sky like it had offended him.  
  
// WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM???? I like him, he likes me, we both know it, and we both know each other knows it, so what's the matter with him?//  
  
Tyson lay quietly for awhile.  
  
//I think I was right before. Kai was trying to cover up his feelings. But why? Is it because he doesn't want to get close to anyone? Is he afraid to get attached to me and then getting hurt? ..............Well too bad for him! There is no way I'm going to let him push me away! Watch out Kai, because I'm going to get you!//  
  
Tyson smiled evilly, 'And I ALWAYS get what I want.'  
  
Still smiling Tyson got up and started to head towards the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (It's just wishful thinking!)  
  
{Chapter 4/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blushing furiously Kai made his way quickly down the street.  
  
//How the HELL did he work out it was me? And why would Mr. Dickinson say something like that? How would he know how I feel?//  
  
Kai nearly walked into a lamppost, but he didn't notice, he was to busy ranting in his head.  
  
//And why did he get so close to me? He was so close, he could have kis...... AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DON'T THINK THINGS LIKE THAT!!!!................................Not that I would have minded...........NO!!! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!!!//  
  
A group of people walking in the opposite direction had to jump out of his way so he wouldn't walk straight into them.  
  
//And why on earth did I pick up those cards? It was my fault they fell out of his pocket, but why did I pick them up? I didn't have to! Tyson probably wouldn't have even expected me to! SO WHY DID I DO IT???//  
  
Kai walked into mailbox, but he didn't really notice and kept on walking.  
  
//Oh god. This isn't going to go away is it? He's going to keep on pressing me until I say it. But I don't want to say it! I can't say it! I can't say that I lo...... LIKE him...............but what if I want to say it...........//  
  
SMACK!  
  
'Ow.'  
  
Kai had just walked into a telephone box.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max winced.  
  
That had to have hurt.  
  
He was sitting at a table outside a café, and had been watching Kai storm down the street towards him.  
  
He had also seen everything and everyone Kai had walked into, or barely missed.  
  
//At least now he's knocked himself back to reality// he mused, as he watched Kai stagger away from the telephone box.  
  
He winced again as Kai then collided with a lamppost.  
  
//Or maybe not.//  
  
Max sighed, as Kai haphazardly wandered down the street towards their hotel.  
  
//I wonder if this has anything to do with Tyson skipping breakfast?//  
  
As if on cue Max noticed Tyson come walking happily down the street, a lot more with it than Kai had been.  
  
Max stood up and headed over to him, //Well, it can't hurt to ask.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson grinned as he walked down the street.  
  
//Kai isn't going to know what hit him.//  
  
Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
//That is, when I figure out what to do.//  
  
'HEY TYSON!!!'  
  
Tyson blinked and turned to the direction that he had heard the voice, 'Oh, hi Max!'  
  
Max smiled and stood infront of him, 'You seem to be in a good mood.'  
  
'I sure am!'  
  
'That's good, but what caused it?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Max smirked and nudged Tyson suggestively, 'It wouldn't have anything to do with Kai would it?'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'What on earth would make you say THAT?'  
  
'The fact that Kai walked down this street just before you did, and he was totally out of it.'  
  
Tyson tried to look innocent, 'Did he?'  
  
'Yes, and don't play dumb with me! You had something to do with it and I know it!'  
  
'Fine!' snapped Tyson, 'I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others, not even Rei.'  
  
'I promise!'  
  
'Well, you know those cards and roses............'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'They were from Kai.'  
  
There was a pause before, 'How sweet!!!! I never knew he had it in him!!!'  
  
'Yeah, well, of course he wasn't too thrilled that I found out that it was him.'  
  
Max smiled, 'I'm not surprised, he's not that big on emotional stuff, is he?'  
  
'I guess............'  
  
'So what are you going to do now?'  
  
'Well he practically ran away from me before.........'  
  
'But you were in such a good mood!'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'That's because I know he likes me.'  
  
'Do you like him?'  
  
'..............maybe........'  
  
'MAYBE?'  
  
'Fine I do! Even before he gave me the cards and roses.'  
  
'Awww, 'lil Tyson is all grown up.'  
  
Tyson pouted, 'Don't make fun.'  
  
'Fine, fine, I'll be nice. But seriously, what do you intend to do now? You like him, and you know he likes you, but he's denying it. So what's next?'  
  
'Err........well, I, um.............Don't have a clue.'  
  
Max: --;;; 'Sounds like you know exactly what you have to do.'  
  
'It's not my fault! It all happened so quickly!!!'  
  
'I know, I know...........it sounds like what you need to do is get Kai to admit that he likes you.'  
  
Tyson sighed, 'That's easier said than done.'  
  
'I know that! What you need is a plan!'  
  
'A plan?'  
  
'A plan.'  
  
'.............'  
  
'..............'  
  
'..............'  
  
'..........So this plan.........what is it?'  
  
Max gave Tyson a look, 'I don't know.'  
  
Tyson: --;; 'I see......'  
  
'It doesn't matter. I promise I'll help you get your man!'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'Thanks.'  
  
'Can I PLEASE tell Rei about this? I still think what you two have going on is so cute!'  
  
'NO! If Kai finds out that even you know he'll kill me!'  
  
Max smiled reassuringly, 'Ok, I promise I won't tell. And don't worry Tyson, I'm sure it will all work out. Now, how about you come and have lunch with Rei and I? Or have you forgotten that you skipped breakfast.'  
  
Tyson blushed as his stomach rumbled loudly, 'I think that's a good idea.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: (takes a deep breath) IIIIIII DDDDOOOOOOOOONNN'''''TTTTTTTTTT OOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN BBBBEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLAAAAAAADDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEE. So ner.  
  
{Chapter 5/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// It's been a week. A whole week, and nothing has happened// thought Tyson miserably as, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Things had gone back to normal.  
  
Kai hardly talked to them, and Tyson acted his usual happy self.  
  
They had just won another tournament in a country that none of them could remember the name of, and Mr. Dickinson had decided that they deserved a holiday.  
  
Much to Kai's dismay, and everyone else's delight, Mr. Dickinson, had organized for them to go on a cruise for a week.  
  
For the first two days Tyson had had a great time, exploring the ship and seeing and doing everything he could. But by the third day, he had started to run out of things to do. When he had slowed down a bit, he had realized that he had only seen Kai a few times late at night at dinner and before they went to bed.  
  
//How can I make him accept how he feels, when he's avoiding me like the plague??!!//  
  
Getting up, Tyson decided to see if he could find Kai.  
  
Because he had absolutely no idea where he could be, he decided to go ask Max and Rei.  
  
He didn't bother trying to ask Kenny, because it seemed he still got seasick, and was probably off somewhere trying not to throw up.  
  
When he walked onto the deck, he found that Kenny was actually ok at the moment, and was sitting down in the sun, doing something on his laptop.  
  
'Hey Kenny!'  
  
Kenny looked up at him, 'Huh?.........Oh, Hi Tyson! What are you up to?'  
  
'Nothing much, what are you doing? Working on your holiday?'  
  
'Well, I thought I could use my spare time to see if I could upgrade your Beyblades!'  
  
Tyson: ^_^;;;; 'That sure is nice of you chief, but I think you need a break.'  
  
Tyson grabbed Kenny's arm and made him stand up.  
  
'But Tyson!'  
  
'No buts. You're coming with me! You can help me find the others, you need to take a break from work sometime, and now is that time!'  
  
'Fine, but don't come crying to me if your blade becomes too outdated!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, I promise I won't. So do you have any idea where the others could be?'  
  
'I think they are all over at the pool.'  
  
'ALL of them? Even Kai?'  
  
'Yeah, I think Rei got annoyed with him doing nothing but practice bladeing inside all day, so he dragged him to the pool with him and Max.'  
  
'Well let's go see ok?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to the pool they found Max and Rei playing around in the water with a ball, and a fully dressed Kai, sitting at the edge of the pool, with his knees tucked under his chin, glaring at them. Tyson and Kenny came up from behind him, so he didn't realize they were there.  
  
When Max saw them approach he grinned, 'HI GUYS!'  
  
'You should come in! They waters great!' said Rei.  
  
Kenny smiled, 'Sure, I've got my swimmers on underneath my clothes anyway,' he took his shirt off and jumped in.  
  
'How 'bout you Tyson?' said Rei.  
  
Behind him Max looked at Tyson, and then looked at Kai pointedly.  
  
Tyson took the hint, 'Nah, I think I'll just watch, and keep Kai company.'  
  
Kai looked horrified for a second, before re-composing himself and said evenly, 'I don't need any company. I am quite fine by myself thankyou.'  
  
'Nonsense Kai! You can't be by yourself forever!' said Max cheerfully.  
  
If looks could kill, Max would have died a horrible death, 'No. I am sure Tyson would be happier in the pool with YOU, instead of out here with ME.'  
  
Unfortunately for Kai, everyone ignored him.  
  
'Well, you two feel free to join us if you change your minds,' said Rei.  
  
'Thanks guys! Have fun!' said Tyson.  
  
The others swam away, and there was an awkward silence.  
  
'So.......' Said Tyson.  
  
'.......'  
  
'How are you? I've hardly seen you at all in the last week!'  
  
'I'm fine, thankyou.'  
  
'That's.....good. Have you done anything interesting lately?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Tyson frowned, 'You could make this a bit easier you know.'  
  
'Life wasn't meant to be easy.'  
  
'I know that, but you're making this A LOT harder than it could be.'  
  
Kai turned his head to face him and glared into his eyes, 'What the HELL do you want me to do,' he said savagely, 'Fall into your arms like a lovesick schoolgirl and say (he put on a girly voice) "I'll love you for all eternity my darling prince" I THINK NOT! That is not who I am and you know it! I do NOT do sappy love scenes. Just because I have feelings for you doesn't mean that I am going to go through a miraculous transformation and start swooning whenever I see you! I am going to stay the cold, calculating, heartless leader of the Bladebreakers, whether you like it or not! And why in gods name are you grinning at me like an idiot!'  
  
'You said you have feelings for me. You ADMITTED it!'  
  
Kai looked aghast, 'I DID NOT!'  
  
'You did and you know it!'  
  
'I DIDN'T! You just wish I did, so you imagined it. You're deluded. You are pretending to see something in me to make yourself feel better! And that is the ONLY reason why I wrote those cards, I felt sorry for you, and I thought it would help! And I have certainly learnt my lesson because I'm sure as hell never going to do anything like that for someone else EVER AGAIN!'  
  
Tyson suddenly got angry, 'Now you listen to me Kai Hiwatari. Don't give me that bullshit. I _know_ what you said, and what you feel. But I also know that you don't want anyone to get close to you. I am not the one that is deluded here, YOU ARE! You're scared because you hate people knowing what you really think and feel about them. And I don't want you to change and start swooning over me! Because then you wouldn't be the person I fell in love with! YOU are the person I like, and I never want you to change! So stop being so stubborn and stop playing these games! You're just wasting our time!'  
  
'............'  
  
'Kai? Aren't you going to start telling me I'm wrong?'  
  
'............'  
  
'Kai? Are you alright!?'  
  
'............you said you loved me.'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'.....I know.'  
  
Another pause.  
  
'.........Do you?'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'What do you mean WHY?'  
  
'..........why do you love me?'  
  
'I don't know, I just do.........'  
  
They both looked out at the water, the shouts of people playing in the water was the only sound there was for at least 5 minutes.  
  
'I can't remember anyone ever saying that to me before,' said Kai suddenly.  
  
'You can't?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Not even your parents? Or your grandpa?'  
  
'I don't really remember my parents, and,' Kai laughed bitterly, ' Could you ever imagine _my_ grandpa saying anything like _that_.'  
  
'Oh......'  
  
'I don't want your pity.'  
  
'Then you won't get it.'  
  
They sat in silence for awhile.  
  
'Why won't you get into the water?' asked Tyson curiously.  
  
'I don't want to.'  
  
'Why? Can't your swim?'  
  
'Of course I can! I just didn't feel like it.'  
  
Tyson smirked evilly, 'Didn't? As in you feel like it now?'  
  
Before Kai could answer him, he pushed Kai into the pool.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, etc, etc.  
  
{Chapter 6/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson and Kai hadn't noticed that the others had gotten out of the pool.  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny had gone and gotten ice cream for all of them.  
  
As they approached Tyson and Kai, they were surprised to find them talking.  
  
As they got right behind them, Tyson pushed Kai in the pool.  
  
Rei /Max/Kenny: o,O  
  
'I think Tyson is about to die,' stated Kenny.  
  
The others nodded solemnly.  
  
Tyson turned around,' Oh hey guys, I didn't see you there.'  
  
'Um, Tyson? Why did you just push Kai into the pool?'  
  
'I'm not quite sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time.'  
  
'A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME???'  
  
Kai pulled himself out of the pool, dripping wet.  
  
Growling, he took off his scarf and rung it out.  
  
Tyson couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?'  
  
Tyson gasped for breath and tried to stop laughing, 'You!' he choked out, before he started to crack up again.  
  
'WHY AM I SO FUNNY?'  
  
Kenny looked Kai up and down, 'You're soaking wet, your hair isn't sticking up like usual, instead, it's flopped down into your face, your face-paint is running, making your cheeks and neck go blue, and your clothes have stuck to your body.'  
  
Kai blinked, 'I don't think I needed a full report.'  
  
Kenny shrugged, 'You asked. I told.'  
  
Tyson was still laughing, 'you......look........so........CUTE!'  
  
'CUTE?' yelled Kai.  
  
Rei and Kenny looked confused. (They still don't know the full story of the roses thing yet) '........cute?'  
  
'Cute isn't the right word for it!.............ADORABLE is though!' said Max.  
  
'ADORABLE??' yelled Kai, he suddenly looked alarmed and stuck his hand in his pocket, 'DRANZER IS WET!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson stopped laughing, and looked at Max, Rei and Kenny, 'NOW he's going to kill me,' he stated and stated to run.  
  
'GET BACK HERE!' Kai chased after him.  
  
'Kenny?'  
  
'Yes Rei?'  
  
'Your laptop has a camera installed in it, doesn't it?'  
  
'Yes, and I've had it recording them since I got in the pool.'  
  
'.....good..........is it still on?'  
  
'Of course it is!'  
  
'How much do you think Kai will pay for you to destroy it?'  
  
Kenny grinned evilly, 'However much I say he will.'  
  
Rei /Max: -_-;;;;  
  
They all watched Kai chase Tyson around the edge of the pool.  
  
'Do you think he realizes that he's acting like a NORMAL person?' asked Kenny.  
  
'Probably not.'  
  
'THAT'S normal?' asked Max as they watched Kai try to kill Tyson.  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
'Oh look, he's caught Tyson.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai had Tyson cornered.  
  
'Please Kai! Don't kill me! I love you!'  
  
'That's good to know, but how do you know if I love you back?'  
  
Before Tyson could say anything Kai grabbed him, picked him up in his arms.  
  
He smirked and walked over to the pool, 'You may love me,.......but it doesn't stop me from making you pay for getting me wet.'  
  
'NO! KAI DON'T!'  
  
Kai threw Tyson into the pool.  
  
Unfortunately, Tyson was holding onto him as he did it.  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei winced, 'Kai isn't going to be happy when he gets out.'  
  
'No indeed,' agreed Kenny.  
  
'I don't know about that,' said Max.  
  
They both looked at him.  
  
'Do you know something?' asked Rei.  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YOU DO!'  
  
'I DON'T!'  
  
'LIAR!'  
  
'I'M NOT! TYSON DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT KAI GIVING HIM THE ROSES, OR THAT HE LOVES KAI!!!!'  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'I didn't say that out loud did I?'  
  
Rei pulled Max into a hug and kissed his cheek, 'Don't worry, no matter how much Tyson tries to kill you, I'll protect you.'  
  
'Thanks Rei.'  
  
'No problem, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop Kai.'  
  
'How ...............reassuring.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they surfaced, Tyson was still holding onto Kai.  
  
They floated facing each other with Tyson's arms wrapped around Kai's waist.  
  
Kai flushed at how close Tyson was, 'Let go.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW I'LL...'  
  
'You'll do what?'  
  
'.........'  
  
'Just as I thought.'  
  
Kai started to squirm in Tyson's arms, 'Bugger off.'  
  
Tyson leaned in and said gently into Kai's ear, 'Not until you tell me what I want to hear, and what I know you want to say.'  
  
'.............I can't.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I just can't.'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'Then I'll just have to make you, won't I?'  
  
Kai looked worried, 'H-how?'  
  
'Would you like me to tell you, or show you?' Tyson started to lean even closer towards him.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. //Is he going to do what I think he is?//  
  
It seemed he was, Tyson was only a breath away from kissing him, and was closing in fast.  
  
As far as Kai was concerned this called for evasive action.  
  
Kai suddenly sank under the water, making Tyson let go of him.  
  
Tyson found out that Kai hadn't been lying, and he could swim. Well. Really, really well.  
  
Before he could stop him, Kai had swum over to the other side of the pool.  
  
By the time Tyson managed to reach him, Kai was well and truly out of the water.  
  
'Wait! Kai!'  
  
As he climbed out of the pool Kai glared at him coldly, 'yes?'  
  
'Look, I'm sorry for pushing you in the pool, but..'  
  
'This isn't about that, and you know it.'  
  
'Well if you think I'm going to say sorry for loving you, then you've got another thing coming!'  
  
'This isn't about that either!!!!'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Oh, it's about THAT.'  
  
Kai blushed as well.  
  
Tyson looked away, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Are you really?'  
  
Tyson blinked, and looked at him again, 'No..............'  
  
'................'  
  
'Are you mad?'  
  
'..............'  
  
Tyson grinned and started to move towards him. Kai didn't notice. 'Are you even listening to me?'  
  
'Of course I am!' snapped Kai.  
  
'Good,' purred Tyson, moving in even closer.  
  
Kai looked at him warily, 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Tyson was within arms distance of him.  
  
'It doesn't look like nothing.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
Kai started to get worried, Tyson was getting a bit too close for his liking.  
  
"You know,' said Tyson lightly, 'You really do look cute when your wet........'  
  
'I-I do?'  
  
'You do. And you look positively delicious,' by now they were standing nose to nose, and Tyson was ready to go in for the kill, 'In fact,' he whispered, 'I could almost eat you.'  
  
And with that, Tyson leaned and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Kenny and Rei had been watching the whole thing, of course.  
  
Rei and Kenny: =O  
  
Max: ^_^ 'WAY TO GO TYSON!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kenny looked shocked, 'I did not see that coming.'  
  
Max grinned, 'I did!!!!!!!'  
  
'Wow, their really going at it,' Rei squinted, 'And I think Tyson just added his tongue into the equation as well.'  
  
Kenny looked horrified, 'REI!!!!'  
  
Max: ^_^;;;; 'I think that's a little bit more information than we needed to know.'  
  
They didn't say anything for awhile.  
  
'JESUS CHRIST!!! HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO DO THAT???? GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//He tastes even better than I thought// thought Tyson dreamily //And the best bit is that he's actually kissing back.//  
  
'JESUS CHRIST!!! HOW LONG ARE THEY GOING TO DO THAT???? GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Kai blinked as his mind suddenly came crashing back into reality.  
  
He quickly disentangled himself from Tyson and put a safe amount of distance between them, 'What the hell was that?!' he asked with a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Tyson blinked, 'I do believe that that was a kiss,' he paused and smirked, 'And WHAT a kiss!'  
  
Kai was currently redder than Dranzer, 'That's not what I meant!'  
  
'Isn't it?'  
  
'Why did you do that?!'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'KISS ME!!!'  
  
Tyson frowned, 'Hey! I didn't see you stopping me!'  
  
'It's called SHOCK Tyson!!!!!'  
  
'SHOCK??? YOU WERE KISSING ME BACK!!!'  
  
'COULD YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE??? I DON'T WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW!!!!!'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'Fine! Then why did you kiss back?'  
  
'WHY DID YOU KISS ME IN THE FIRST PLACE????'  
  
'I kissed you because I like you. And YOU kissed back because YOU like ME BACK!!!'  
  
Kai glared at him, 'Whatever,' Kai turned around and started to walk off.  
  
Tyson suddenly felt very angry, and very fed up with Kai. He grabbed him by his wet shirt, spun him around and yelled, 'FINE! YOU STAY GRUMPY, COLD AND ALONE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! SEE IF I CARE!' and staked off.  
  
Rei/Max/Kenny were still watching: o,O  
  
'That was.........' started Rei.  
  
'......scary,' finished Max.  
  
'Uhuh' agreed Kenny.  
  
Kai just stood there frozen in place.  
  
The others looked at him.  
  
'Kai? Are you alright?' asked Max.  
  
Kai scowled, 'I'm fine, never been better, maybe now he'll leave me alone in peace,' and with that he stalked off.  
  
'Do either of you believe him?' asked Max.  
  
'Not a chance in hell,' said Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
{Chapter 7/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson stalked off to his room.  
  
'Inconsiderate bastard, I run around worrying about him and he doesn't care. Well I'm not going to care either anymore!' he muttered.  
  
Shutting his door he flung himself into his bed, and closed his eyes.  
  
'This is starting to get to be a really bad habit,' he said after lying there for a few minutes, 'It's just so damned annoying! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HIDE HOW HE FEELS? HE KNOWS, I KNOW, AND NOW THE WHOLE BLOODY TEAM KNOW, SO WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM??!!' he slammed his fist onto the bed.  
  
'........Kai, why are you doing this?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai stormed through the ship towards his room.  
  
He was furious.  
  
He was cold.  
  
And he was also wet.  
  
Very wet.  
  
The reason why he was cold was because he was wet.  
  
It was also the reason why he was furious, well partly. The incident with Tyson hadn't exactly helped.  
  
The fact that the water had made his clothes stick to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination hadn't helped much either.  
  
Kai growled as yet another person showed their appreciation at his appearance by whistling.  
  
This was a very bad day. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
'ACHOO!!!!!!!! ....................................GOD DAMN IT!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson stared up at the ceiling.  
  
//This has to stop. I have to get Kai to stop hiding from the truth.//  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
//I don't care how stubborn he is.........I'M GOING TO DO IT!!!//  
  
Tyson stood up and grinned evilly, 'You better watch out Kai, cause I'm not going to let you get away from me without a bloody good fight!'  
  
He stomach growled.  
  
Tyson: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'But it'll have to wait until after dinner.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sniffled miserably.  
  
He was currently sitting at a table, in the ships dining room with Max, Rei and Kenny.  
  
They were waiting for Tyson.  
  
Kai groaned and banged his head against the table, and let it rest there.  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny watched him with concern.  
  
'Kai are you alright?' asked Max.  
  
Kai looked up at him blearily, 'I'm fine,' he mumbled and then put his head back down.  
  
Rei rose an eyebrow, 'Well you look like hell.'  
  
Kai made a muffled sound which sounded like, 'Thanks for letting me know.'  
  
Tyson walked over to the table and sat down grinning.  
  
'You look a lot happier than you did before,' commented Max.  
  
'I know!'  
  
Rei smiled at him before turning his attention back to Kai, 'I mean it Kai. You really do look sick,' Rei looked at the others and both Kenny and Max nodded while Tyson looked confused. Max quietly told him that Kai was sick.  
  
'You should probably go to bed and get some rest,' said Kenny.  
  
Kai look up and pouted cutely, 'I don't want to.'  
  
All: 0.o  
  
'That settles it, you're either sick, or high. And I severely doubt that it's the latter.'  
  
Kai growled, 'I don't get......' He paused, and sneezed, 'I don't get _SICK_.'  
  
All: -_-;;;;;;  
  
'Sure you don't.'  
  
Kai pouted again, 'Stop being mean to me!'  
  
Tyson stood up, 'That's it! I'm taking you to bed right now!'  
  
Max, Kenny, Rei: =o  
  
Kai looked horrified, 'HENTAI!!'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'I didn't mean it like THAT!!!!'  
  
Rei smirked, 'Sure you didn't. We all saw what you two were doing after you got out of the pool.'  
  
Tyson's blush deepened, 'I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Yeah, and I'm going to marry Kenny.'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
'YOU ARE???' shrieked Kenny.  
  
Max's eyes went watery, 'Y-your cheating on me?........................With HIM???????' Max stood up, 'Now I can understand if it was Kai, 'Cause he has an ass to die for (he got a very nasty look from Tyson that said BACK OFF HE'S MINE!) but KENNY?????'  
  
Rei: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 'I wasn't being serious!!'  
  
'SURE YOU WEREN'T!!!' Max sulked.  
  
Kenny: ^_^;;;;;;;;; 'Um..........I'm sorry to interrupt, but........'  
  
'MAX!!! Stop being such a drama queen!'  
  
'DRAMA QUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????'  
  
'Drama queen.'  
  
Kenny tried again, 'Excuse me.'  
  
Tyson gave Kenny a sad look, 'Don't get involved unless you want you head bitten off.'  
  
'But......'  
  
'IF I'M A DRAMA QUEEN, THEN WHAT ARE YOU??'  
  
'A sex god.'  
  
'YOU WISH!!!'  
  
Tyson: XP 'WAY too much information, guys.'  
  
Kenny: ******X( 'WILL YOU LOT BLOODY WELL LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!'  
  
Max/Tyson/ Rei: O.O  
  
Kenny glared at them, 'Thankyou. Now can one of you help me take Kai back to his room. He's fainted, and he's got a fever.'  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Kai.  
  
Kai: @@  
  
Tyson looked horrified, 'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO????????????'  
  
Kenny: -_-;;;; 'I wonder.'  
  
Tyson jumped up out of his chair, 'I'll take him, you stay here and eat.'  
  
Rei: -- 'And how do we know that you won't take advantage of him while he's unconscious?'  
  
Tyson glared at him, 'HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT???'  
  
Rei sweatdropped, 'It was a joke.'  
  
Tyson blinked, 'Ohhhh......'  
  
Max grinned, 'Yeah, we know you only like to molest him when he's conscious, like at the pool......'  
  
Tyson blushed, 'Why are you all against me?'  
  
'You're an easy target.'  
  
Glaring his so called "friends" Tyson walked over to Kai and scooped him up in his arms, finding Kai surprisingly light, Tyson sent one last glare towards his sniggering team mates, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. 8

Just a quick note to chibi_kai_fan who asked what these were: -_-; and *X and ^_^; They're faces!  
  
-_-; is when someone did/said something dumb and they sweatdrop  
  
*X is when they're mad  
  
and ^^; is when they're smiling ands they sweatdrop.  
  
I hope that clears it all up for you and anyone else that was confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
{Chapter 8/9}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After making his way to Kai's room without any incidents (though he did get a few curious glances) Tyson gently placed Kai on his bed (their in Tyson's room, not Kai's) and fetched a cloth soaked with cool water.  
  
Tyson then carefully leaned over Kai and placed the cloth on Kai's forehead, 'I hope this cools you down a bit.'  
  
Kai groaned and shifted a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
Tyson smirked, 'So even the big bad Kai can get sick,' his smirk faded, and he sighed and sat on the bed next to Kai, 'Why couldn't I fall for someone who isn't so difficult to deal with?'  
  
'You always did like challenge.'  
  
Tyson jumped, and looked down to see 2 crimson eyes regarding him sleepily.  
  
'When did you wake up?'  
  
'How did I get here?'  
  
'Don't answer my question with a question!!!!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'It's ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Hmmm,' Kai closed his eyes.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yeah, just peachy,' Kai paused and sniffled, 'Do you have a tissue?'  
  
Tyson grabbed one from a box on the bedside table and handed it to him, 'Here.'  
  
'Thanks,' Kai sat up, blew his nose, and then fell back onto his pillow with a soft thump.  
  
Tyson leaned towards him hesitantly.  
  
Kai watched him silently.  
  
Slowly and gently Tyson removed the cloth and felt Kai's forehead, 'Your fever's gone down a bit.'  
  
'...............'  
  
Tyson pulled his hand back and nervously looked at the wall behind Kai, 'But I think you'll need to stay in bed for awhile.'  
  
'................'  
  
'I'm sorry you're sick. I guess it's because I pulled you into the pool, isn't it?'  
  
'...............'  
  
'Look! You have every right to be mad, but don't ignore me!' Tyson looked down at Kai angrily.  
  
Tyson blinked.  
  
Kai was asleep again.  
  
Tyson blushed, feeling like an idiot for talking to himself.  
  
His blush faded and he smiled softly at Kai as he made a cute little sighing noise in his sleep.  
  
He reached down and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Kai's face, 'I never realized how vulnerable you look when you're asleep. I just wish you would be this relaxed around me when you're awake.'  
  
Then, completely aware of the fact that Kai was going to kill him when he woke up, Tyson lay down next to him and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai blinked sleepily and snuggled into the delicious heat next to him.  
  
//So warm...............I could stay here forever.//  
  
Lying next to him Tyson blushed furiously as Kai buried his head into his side.  
  
He'd woken up a few minutes earlier to find to find himself and his team captain _snuggling_. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He'd never really imagined Kai displaying that kind of affection, and he'd come to the conclusion that he enjoyed it immensely.  
  
He really didn't want Kai to stop, but Tyson really help but have the feeling that he was somehow taking advantage of Kai, so he thought he better make him aware of his current situation.  
  
'Kai?' he whispered as he managed to free his hands from underneath him and gently shook the sleeping boy.  
  
'Unf,' Kai grunted and ignored him.  
  
'Kai!' Tyson shook him harder.  
  
'Wha......' Kai opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
Tyson smiled and said, 'Are you _comfortable_?'  
  
Kai blinked still half asleep, 'Yes............'  
  
Tyson gave him a look, 'You look _very_ comfortable. It must be because you're warm. I've heard that sharing body heat really does warm you up.'  
  
Kai looked confused, 'Pardon?' he suddenly realized how close they were, blushed, and then glared at Tyson, 'What did you do to me when I was asleep?'  
  
Tyson smirked and leaned in so that they were nose to nose, 'Well..........I stripped you down, took advantage of you, and then dressed you again. I never knew you were such a heavy sleeper.'  
  
Kai: -- 'Haha.'  
  
Tyson's smirk faded, 'We need to talk, you know.'  
  
Kai sighed, 'Yeah.............'  
  
'So...............'  
  
'.................'  
  
'.................'  
  
'.................'  
  
'................Kai?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'You're still snuggling.'  
  
There was a pause, '...............Do you want me to stop?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Then what's your problem?'  
  
'Will this last?'  
  
'Will what last?'  
  
'This.........this affection your giving me.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'I really do love you, you know.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Do you love me?'  
  
'.................Yes. But you already knew that didn't you.'  
  
Tyson smiled, 'Yes. But I'm glad you said it.'  
  
Kai smiled back, 'You know what?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm glad I said it as well. I feel............happy.'  
  
'Do you know what would make me happy?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I'll be happy, if you let me to this........' Tyson closed the gap between them and kissed Kai lightly.  
  
After a second they broke apart.  
  
'Tyson,' murmured Kai, 'I think I'd be even happier if you did that again.'  
  
Tyson grinned, 'Me too.'  
  
He kissed him again.  
  
Gradually the kiss got more passionate, and hands began to wander.  
  
Eventually, Kai pulled away and pushed Tyson off him slightly.  
  
Tyson drew back and gave him "a look", 'I hope you realize that I'm not going to let you get away without a fight.'  
  
Kai shook his head, 'This isn't a good idea, I'm still sick and it might be contagious.'  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes, 'Is that ALL? I'm afraid that the possibility that I _might_ get sick isn't going to be enough to put me off. As far as I'm concerned the germs can go to hell.'  
  
Kai smiled up at him, 'Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get contaminated.'  
  
Tyson smiled back, but didn't say anything. Instead he leaned in and started to kiss him again.  
  
//It's going to take more than germs to keep me from you.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next...........the epilogue! 


	9. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Rei are you SURE we should go in there?'  
  
'No. But it's time for everyone to get off this boat, and that includes Tyson and Kai.'  
  
'I know, but..........'  
  
'No but's, now, let's go in and get them.'  
  
Rei opened the door, 'See, it's not even locked!'  
  
Max looked into the room over Rei's shoulder, 'From the looks of it, locking the door was the last thing on their minds.'  
  
Rei nodded, 'Well, at least we now know why Mr. Dickinson wouldn't let Kenny come with us. He didn't want his innocent mind soiled.'  
  
'............Wow............they're really going at it.'  
  
'For sure!! I'd tell them to get a room, but because their already in one, it doesn't really work.'  
  
'Do you think we should let them know we're here? I kinda feel like some sort of pervert.'  
  
'Probably.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'..................'  
  
'Rei?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'You're not alerting them of our presence.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'................'  
  
'Rei.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'Don't make me slap you.'  
  
Rei grumbled, 'Your no fun.'  
  
'I'm also not a pervert.'  
  
Rei grinned lecherously, 'Then I have a lot of work to do, don't I.'  
  
Max slapped him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei stood miserably in the doorway with a red hand print on the side of his face.  
  
Max, after slapping him, had closed the door and told him to wait there before walking off.  
  
//He better be getting me an ice pack.//  
  
Max came back with a bucket.  
  
The bucket was filled with ice cold water.  
  
Rei smiled evilly.  
  
Max smiled back, 'I'm sorry for hitting you. Here,' he handed Rei the bucket, 'I'll let you do the honors, to make up for it.'  
  
Rei's smile got even wider, 'You know, its times like this that make me love you even more.'  
  
'Why thankyou,' Max opened they door, and they both walked quietly in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson moaned and pressed down against the warm body beneath him that he was currently engaged in a tongue war with.  
  
The person beneath him was definitely not rolling over and letting him win, and even though he was physically on top, he definitely wasn't winning.  
  
He had to say it was very enjoyable.  
  
He suddenly pulled back a little and moved down to the other person's neck and started to hungrily attack it.  
  
The person beneath him emitted a rather peculiar noise which sounded like a cross between a strangled sort of gasp and a purr.  
  
After a few minutes his head was gently, but firmly pulled back up for another kiss.  
  
After a while the need for air became too great and he had to pull away.  
  
He gazed down at a pair of glazed crimson eyes stared back up at him, 'Tyson.....'  
  
'Kai.'  
  
'Tyson, I-'  
  
'HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson yelped and rolled of Kai.  
  
Rei stood over them laughing his ass off.  
  
'THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!!!'  
  
'Yes........' Rei gasped for breath, '...........it..........is!'  
  
Max smiled angelically, 'You don't have time for a cold shower, so we figured this would do instead!'  
  
Kai glared, 'You're so thoughtful.'  
  
Max kept smiling, 'I don't see why you're complaining, you didn't even get wet, Tyson got it all.'  
  
Kai looked thoughtful, 'True...............'  
  
Tyson glared at them, 'Haven't you ever heard of knocking??'  
  
Rei managed to compose himself for a second, 'What's knocking?' he said seriously and then he started to crack up again.  
  
Max pretended to look thoughtful, 'You know, a not so wise man once told me, that I should lock the door whilst doing activities such at the ones you were just engaging in,' Tyson glared at him, Max ignored him and continued, 'I'm pretty sure his name started with a 'Ty' and ended in a 'son.'  
  
Tyson pouted, 'I'm not talking to you.'  
  
Kai smiled at them all, 'Why don't you two go ahead without us, Tyson's soaked and he needs to get changed. We can't have him getting sick, can we?'  
  
Rei FINALLY stopped laughing and rose an eyebrow, 'let me guess, you need to help him get his clothes off.'  
  
'Of course,' and before Rei and Max could stop him, he grabbed Tyson, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.  
  
Max ran after them, 'HEY! HOW CAN HE GET CHANGED IF HE DOESN'T HAVE A CHANGE OF CLOTHES IN THERE!!!!'  
  
'We'll just have to wait till these dry then!!!'  
  
'Oh dear, how ever shall we keep ourselves occupied while we wait??' said Tyson merrily.  
  
Max glared at the door, 'I thought he wasn't talking to us.'  
  
Rei stood next to him and banged his head against the door, 'Why do I have the feeling we're going to be waiting for awhile?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Owari! 


End file.
